Chapter 738
Chapter 738 is titled "Trébol Army Special Officer Sugar". Cover Page Cover page request: "Franky builds a little house for a group of hamsters", by PN Noda Skywalker from Osaka. Short Summary Usopp's group cautiously hold their position when they witnessed Trebol's power and precision in killing a fly. Before Leo would jump to attack, Robin quickly stopped him, warning the dwarves that Trebol shouldn't be underestimated and luring him away from Sugar will be the best option. Bian's bees will serve as a distraction and Robin will "report" the disturbance to Trebol, who will follow Robin outside the tower, leaving Usopp and the Dwarves to handle Sugar. Hidden underground, the SMILE factory is being run by the slave force consisting of only dwarves. Here they grow the trees that produce the artificial devil fruits at the expense of their freedom in their naivety that if they work, the humans will look and care after their princess, who they were told was sick. With the coast clear, the dwarves decided to attack Sugar head on. But she was prepared for the arrival of interlopers and quickly transform most of the dwarves into toys, which she then ordered to kill everyone inside the tower. As the two forces clash, Sugar informed Trebol by a microphone that its a trap. Acting quickly, Robin showed Trebol the panicking pirates. As he went forward, she made a break for it buying Usopp some time. Trebol, realizing the trickery caught Robin but she was a clone and vanishes from his grasp. Discovered that the Straw Hats are here targeting Sugar, Trebol shows his displeasure by throwing a pirate ship at the tower. Long Summary As Leo heads,inside the Executive tower Trébol notices a fly passing by and uses the ability of his devil fruit and turns his finger into a sticky substance and hits it exactly between its eyes with such force that it breaks the wall of the tower This shocks all the dwarves but Leo states that even if he can hit a fly he will not be able to hit him and he will make him return his nakama.As the other dwarves and Usopp cheer Leo as he walks towards the Executive Tower, Robin stops him. Inside the Smile Factory,a man is making the dwarves work in the SMILE fields,he remarks that even though 500 of their nakakma were kidnapped the dwarves still did not notice anything due to their naivete and since he is not going to get any more slaves he will work the current ones to his heart's content.He complains that they are too slow and whips them.As he inspects the fruits they collected in a wagon he notices that they have not even become SMILEs yet so he kicks the wagon and drops the fruits as he remarks that the dwarves were supposed to know about any fruit.Altough the dwarves say that,that is true,SMILE is a weird plant but he is not convinced and says that they are just making excuses.One of the dwarves asks him to let another one rest because the food they were given was rotten but the man lies and tells them that the only medicine that can heal their princess is SMILE and that only one out of every ten SMILES can be used.They ask whether they can be allowed to see the princess but the man starts sheds some fake tears and says th they cannot let them get infected by the "rare disease" and the dwarves believe him and are moved by his affection and say that they will try their best to grow SMILEs.The name of the man is revealed to be Sanshita. Back at the Executive Tower, Leo is a angry to have been pulled back by Robin but she says that if he were to just run in like that he would have definitely been taken out citing that despite its size the fly that passed by Trébol was shot right between the eyes.This proved that his hand-eye coordination skills were abnormally high.So it would be too dangerous to target Sugar while she is being guarded by him. So the dwarves create a distraction at the port with the help of some pink hornets and Robin reports this to Trébol .She tells him that some pirates are demanding to speak with an executive about their payment.Hearing this, Trébol remarks that they certainly are brave to not fear the name of Joker.Although Sugar notices that she is not the person who was delivering reports to Trébol , Robin simply takes care of the matter by saying that the earlier person has gone to eat.She also says that some people have been wounded. Trébol does go outside to check the mater but also posts some guards there and orders them to inform him if anything happens. Inside the Executive Tower, the dwarves ask Usopp why he will not fight Sugar to which he replies that if he were to fight the battle would be too one-sided and that usually no one asks him why he does not do anything.He also says that this will help them gain confidence and if anything happens he will be there to help them defeat the enemies. The dwarves quickly surround Sugar and tell her that they will take back their nakama who she has enslaved in the factory and that they will make her pay to which she replies that she does not even know what they are talking about.Surprisingly the dwarves believe her but Usopp tells them she was fooling them. Sugar realizes that someone told them that they are being fooled as they are too naïve to realize it by themselves.She thought they would not show themselves for at least a year and says that some one encouraged them to attack here.The dwarves charge at her and scream that they are going to hold her down and open her mouth to which she says that she does not like being considered weak.Some of the dwarves charge and attempt to attack her but she quickly turns them into little black bears with swords in their hands and makes a contract with them which makes them obey her orders to the death. Usopp who is watching this gets shocked.The rest of the dwarves lose all memory of their nakama who are turned into toys and it appears to them as though a bunch of toys suddenly appeared before them.Then Sugar gives them orders to slaughter everyone in the tower.The dwarves do not want to fight their nakama but cannot disobey the orders given by Sugar due to their "contract".The dwarves charge at their enemies who try to tell them that they are their nakama but are unable to. Sugar tells Trébol to return immediately as it is a trap. As he turns back to return Robin tells him that the pirates that were creating trouble are right before them. Trébol then converts into a sticky substance and proceeds to attack them but they tell him that there were just a bunch of hornets in the cargo and they were holding up their end of the bargain.At that point he turns around and sees Robin running and realizes that he has been tricked he catches her in his sticky slime-like body but it is revealed that he caught a clone instead but he recognizes her face instantly and realizes that the Strawhat Pirates are after Sugar .He produces a chain with his slime and attaches it to a ship and smashes it right into the Executive tower. Quick References Chapter Notes *Robin stops Leo from executing his plan. *The SMILE factory is shown. *The dwarf slaves in the factory believe that their princess is sick. *After Robin lures Trebol out of the tower, the dwarves attempt to attack Sugar, but she turned some of them into toys *Trebol ends up damaging the executive tower. Characters Arc Navigation